


David's Demise

by mat



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 21:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18081611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mat/pseuds/mat
Summary: He doesn't take it well.





	David's Demise

David returned home to his hotel room, exhausted, broken, beaten. Phoebe, the love of his life, didn't want him anymore. While he'd spent the years apart waiting and yearning, she hadn't been so singularly-minded. Their time together had been the best of his life, but she'd met someone better. More loving. More fulfilling. More perfect. There was no place for David in Phoebe's life and so he was useless. When the wait is over and you're left with nothing, what else can you do but give up?

While the tub filled with water, David scratched some words on the hotel stationery. "Buffay or not Buffay? There is no question." He was drunk, but his handwriting was still legible. He slid the piece of paper into a drawer in the desk and straightened his tie. He looked at his face in the mirror, a miserable, worthless lowlife. Lowering himself into the warm water reminded him of Archimedes and then on to all the great thinkers dead before their time. Murder or suicide, either way, the loss was surely profound.

He took his blade and ran it lightly across his skin as water hit the floor. It wasn't that sharp, he thought. He was at least emotionally numb, if not physically. That should help proceedings. He rolled up a soaked sleeve and dug down deep, quickly losing sight of his movements through the inky red. A harsh stinging hit him and he thrusted his arm beneath the waves, alternating between squeezing the forearm and jabbing quickly to hopefully do some more lasting damage.

As the pain tore through his body, he threw his glasses across the room and dunked himself deeper, trying to submerge his feelings and bring his mind back to her face. He finally found himself getting dizzy and there was no memory formed of his final moments picturing her smile.

Phoebe never heard anything about David again.


End file.
